Jewels of Love: Emerald and Turquoise – Blind Glances
by Melan Anime
Summary: "I should've been blind… Because now I'm able to see you –the real you!" It's easy to look without seeing, but when your eyes are open being able to see clearly, is capable to transform your whole life. BlossomShipping. RxR please!
1. Back at Neo Domino

_A Jewel of Love fiction based on my Forum's '__**Jewels of Love**__' collection/challenge (for more information you can follow the link to my forum that's at my profile)._

_BlossomShipping: Rua/Patty is not a popular couple, yet I like it and I think they look so cute together. Also the name "BlossomShipping" was made up by me, but you're all free to use that name. I would be happy to see that ship getting fans._

_Post – cannon story._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I own the title, the plot of this story and the 'Jewels of Love' idea. Also I don't own the cover image; I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist! This is non-profit story and I'm not making any money from it._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Back at Neo Domino**

_Third Person's POV_

The day didn't start exactly promising. The alarm clock rang in the morning impatiently, followed by a loud groan, before a hand grabbed it and hurled it at the opposite wall, making it hush –probably forever. Peace ruled again, but not for long.

"Rua?!" a young girl with a long loose hair and big green-olive eyes, still in her pair of white and pink pajamas rushed into her brother's room. "I heard a strange noise, are you alright?" she asked with worry.

A young man stirred in his bed, poking his head from under the sheets, looking at her sleepily. "What's up, sis?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

Ruka lifted an eyebrow and, taking a look around his room, she spotted what remained of a broken clock, and of course it didn't take her long to make the connection in her mind. She turned to her brother, forming a strict face.

"Rua, don't you think that this is getting too far?" she scolded him with her hand on her sides.

Rua pouted. "It's not my fault," he excused himself, stiffing a yawn. "I'm still on London time."

"Yeah, but we are in Neo Domino now," Ruka stated the fact, making her brother pout even more. "And you better use it soon, because this is the _second_ alarm clock you crashed within the last week."

"Has it really been that long?"

Ruka nodded. "It is, but do not change the subject. Rua, you are not a kid anymore. Act your age."

"Alright!" the teen exclaimed with an irritated huff. "Different time zones are so annoying, but I'll try to behave better to the alarm clocks from now on."

His sister lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok!" Rua gave up, adding, "I'll try to make better use of my time and get better in general. Happy now?"

"Very happy," Ruka flashed him a smile. "Now, time to get up because I need your help."

"But I'm still tired, I didn't sleep enough and I need more sleep-" Rua started but hurried to change his excuses, seeing the warning expression on his sister's face. "Actually... what I meant is that I planned to go training today with Crow. You know after all those years we were away, it's a great opportunity to ride together."

Ruka's expression softened. It was true that it had been many years since the old team 5D's rode together. It was the same day that everyone chose their paths, following their way: Aki went to Germany to study in medical school; Crow flew to Europe, entering the Pro League; Jack went to America to regain his title as the King of Turbo Duels, Yuusei stayed behind to become a scientist; and of course the twins, who went to London so they could be with their parents as a real family, to grow up, make their own dreams and move on with their lives.

And that was exactly what they did; Ruka became an artist and got a job at Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corporation, drawing cards' designs. Rua did his best to turn his childhood dream into reality and became a professional turbo duelist, already popular and with an open, bright career. But Ruka knew better that there was another dream Rua was trying to achieve, and that was to climb up to the top, so he could be able to stand and ride side by side with the best duelists ever: Jack, Yuusei and Crow.

So it was impossible to not let him stay at bed, getting all the rest he needed for that practice, however, she had some bad news for him.

"I'm sorry, Rua, but your training was canceled."

"What?!" her brother made, staring at his sister, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Crow called in the morning-"

"Now it's morning!" Rua interrupted, impatient.

Ruka frowned. "Well, okay then, Crow called earlier and said that your training is canceled due to the strong wind, which makes your practice harder-"

"But we are duelists!" Rua exclaimed, cutting her off again. "We must be ready to ride with any kind of weather, windy or rainy."

"He also said," Ruka continued with a swift sigh, "That Martha called him telling him that Kokoro has a high fever and she needed his help."

Rua was ready to argue again, but at that point, and with that turn, he mouthed like an idiot. "I see," he muttered wryly.

Everyone knew how fond Crow was of the orphans and how much he deeply cared for them.

"Guess our training is indeed canceled," the teen muttered.

"I'm sorry, Rua, I know how excited you were about it. But think about the party we have tonight," Ruka smiled, trying to cheer up her brother, who looked like he was ready to fall into serious depression.

He made a frown. "Huh? What party?"

"You are so forgetful," Ruka chuckled. "The _reunion_ party? Ten years after graduation. Wow, it's really been _ten_ years after we left?"

Rua's face lit up, nodding. "Aw yeah, you are right, I remember now. It's really been too long, huh? Time flies for sure and I can't wait to meet everyone again. The only person I kept in contact with was Tenpei. How do you think the others are doing?"

"Patty is good, working and studying at the same time, and from what I know, the rest are all fine as well," Ruka replied.

Rua nodded, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, we will find out tonight and since my training is canceled, I guess I still can stay in bed and mourning-"

"No you _won't_!" Ruka stated, cutting him off.

Rua pouted. "Why not?"

"I have a big shopping list and I said that I need your help."

"Aw, Ruka…"

"No complaints, besides it's not that I want to shop for myself," Ruka said. "We have to buy food and-"

"Again?" Rua's eyebrows lifted up. "But we bought a lot of food the day before yesterday."

Ruka gave him that face. "Rua, you eat as three people, you know that?"

"Aah!"

"Honestly, how come you're not over weight yet?" Ruka wondered, but didn't stay to hear any answer. "Get up, I'll get ready as well and after our breakfast, we will go to the super-market. Aah, and since you're the guy, you'll carry the bags," she added above her shoulder before leaving her brother's room.

"Don't worry, I'll be a gentleman."

* * *

_I hope you all enjoy my first chapter._

_Special thanks to my lovely betas __EndlessNight025__ and __nettaigyo__!_

_I hope you liked it and review! ^_^_


	2. Strong Winds

**Chapter 2 – Strong Winds**

_Rua's POV_

"How much longer until we get there? I'm tired," I complained, dragging my feet and yawning loudly.

Ruka rolled her eyes. "You will be a gentleman, huh?" I heard her muttering. "Not much."

"And this stupid weather! It's so annoying," I huffed, extra irritated as some drifted leaves fell on my face and my hands were too busy carrying the bags like a donkey. Also I was tired, since I didn't get enough sleep, because I was still on London's time zone and…. I made a groan. _I just wanted to go home_.

"Stop complaining!" Ruka ordered me again, but it was easy for her to say it, she wasn't loaded like I was. "I'll get some stuff to make your favorite cake, ok?"

"Well, that's good," I replied. If anything, that would be enough for the discomfort.

But this definitely wasn't my day; I was tired, I lost my training and my mood had seen better days. Plus, I was carrying a ton of bags; it was like Ruka brought food for a month, even though she was insisting that it was only for a week. I had my doubts, but I didn't want to argue with her. I supposed she knew better since she was spending more hours in the kitchen than I was.

"Why couldn't we buy all the stuff from the super market?" I asked, crossing a road and some dirt got into my eyes because of the wind and I started blinking.

"Because there is a store down the street with great quality seafood," Ruka replied, "and it also has a specific soy sauce that I really like. But don't worry, it's not far away."

"Is there anything else to buy after the seafood?" I asked, shifting the bags to my left hand so I could rub my eyes with my right one and get rid of the dust that was still bothering me.

"I think this is the last one, but let me check," my sister replied and stopped walking, searching for the shopping list in her purse.

But with my eyes closed, of course I didn't see her. "That's good-AAAH!" I yelped, falling on her and with my exclaiming, the strong wind filled my mouth with her hair.

I started spitting and coughing at the same time. "Ruka, what the…"

"Damn it, Rua!" my sister cut me off and ran forward.

I stared at her, confused, but then my eye caught a small piece of paper –probably her list- taken away by the wind and Ruka was running behind it.

"For the record, it's _your_ fault!" she snapped at me over her shoulder.

I made a soft chuckle. Apparently the list slipped out her fingers when I fell on her, but the whole sight was kind of funny. I wanted to tease her but the strong wind landed something soft on my face, catching me off guard.

"What the…" I muffled, strangling to take it off me, but somehow it was harder since that thing wrapped around my whole head.

In the end, I took it off me and, spitting again –this time the fabric's microfibers- I held it between two fingers; it was a shawl.

"I'm so sorry!" a feminine voice reached my ears. A young girl, around my age with dark skin and long blonde hair ran up to me, resting her hands on her kneesand taking some breaths.

Despite the strange combination of the colors, I couldn't help but think that she was very pretty.

"The shawl is mine, but the wind blew it away when I took it out of my purse and-" she started, but cut herself off the same time she lifted her head to look at me with widened eyes.

I lifted an eyebrow but I wasn't totally unfamiliar with that kind of reaction. Yet it was still strange, and after I started getting my first victories at the Pro League and started getting popular, many people on the street –especially girls- acted like that.

"It's alright," I smiled at her. "The wind today is out of control."

The girl nodded, staring at me a bit intensively, giving me the impression that she didn't hear me at all.

"Are you…?"

"Don't you remember me?" she asked with a hint of disappointment.

I took a moment. Actually, I had a vague feeling that I saw her before, but I couldn't remember where. But if she was a fan something was telling me that I would remember her – she was very unique and pretty.

"Umm…" I hummed, still lost.

"It's me, P-"

"Patty?!"

Another voice completed her sentence and I left to stare at my sister running to hug the young woman heartily, who returned the hug, with the same –if not more- warmth.

"I missed you, Patty," Ruka said, pulling back. "How long has it been since the last time I saw you?"

"Months and it was over a video call."

Ruka nodded. "I'm so glad to see you, Patty, and I have to say that you look even prettier up close."

Patty made a modest smile, but I caught a fast glance in my direction, before her cheeks became darker, like she was blushing "You too, Ruka."

I was ready to make my presence noticeable, when it hit me. "Patty!" I exclaimed, finally remembering. "It _is_ you."

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Rua is slow, as always. Of course it's her, how many Patties do you know anyway?"

I ignored my sister, mostly because she was right. I sure knew only one Patty; the same one from our days at Duel Academy, a girl with dark skin, green eyes and long blond hair in two pigtails, our old classmate –that's why she reminded me of someone, but I wasn't to be blamed. Ruka kept in contact with her, just like I kept in touch with Tenpei. And of course, unlike my sister, I had ten whole years to see her. And within ten years…

"Wow, Patty, you really grew up into a really pretty young lady," I blurted without much thought, and of course I felt heat on my cheeks, when I realized what I just said and hearing Ruka's giggle, I felt even more embarrassed. But if anything, it was the truth.

"T-thank you," Patty muttered, glancing away.

We felt into an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, 'til someone called our old classmate.

"Patty?!" a young man around my age with brown hair, gray eyes and… with some extra weight, ran to us, gasping to catch up his breath. "Did you get your shawl?"

"Yes, and look who I bumped into," Patty said, smiling.

He lifted his head, wiping some sweat from his forehead, staring at me and my sister. "Rua, Ruka!"

"My shawl landed on Rua, can you believe it, Bob?" Patty chuckled.

"_Bob_!?" I exclaimed –another old classmate. "Great to see you, man."

"It's been years, how are you?" Ruka asked.

"Everything is fine, between work and studies, what's up with you guys?" Bob asked, but hurried to added, "Actually, what's up with you, Ruka? Because I'm aware about Rua's career in the Pro League."

Patty nodded. "We watch all your duels on screen."

I felt a bit surprised. "Really?"

"Well, not _all_ the duels," Bob, admitted. "Sometimes I'm too busy, but Patty watched every single one," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

They looked really close to each other – _really_ close.

I made a big smile, watching Patty nodding. "That's great, guys; I don't know what to say. I'm touched."

"Ha! You're getting popular, Rua," Ruka chuckled, slapping my back softly before she turned to our old classmates. "I didn't except to see you guys here, but I'm glad. Guess we will see you again at the party tonight and then we will have more time to chat."

"Party?" Bob asked, exchanging a startled glance with Patty.

"What party?" she asked.

Ruka frowned. "The reunion party, ten years after school, remember? It's tonight."

They exchanged another glance, before Patty nodded. "Aw, now I get what you meant. But the reunion party is not tonight."

"What? What do you mean _it's not tonight_?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah," Ruka followed. "I remember the date, and it's today."

"You mean it _was_," Bob said.

"You didn't get any warning?" Patty asked and seeing our expression she hurried to explain. "You see the date changed a couple of months ago for the next month."

I made a huff. I was feeling more disappointed today – the day was indeed bad. "No, we got no warning."

"So it's was good to meet you here, otherwise we would have wasted our time," Ruka added. "But since our plans got canceled for tonight, what do you think if you will come over, order pizza and catch up?"

I lifted my hand in the air in no time. "Aw, I'm in!"

"Sounds good, what do you think, Bob?" Patty asked her friend.

He thought about it for a while. "Sure, why not?" he ended up with a shrug. "But we can't stay for long because we have to work tomorrow."

"Great, it's settled then," Ruka smiled and I did the same.

Bob pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, writing something on it. "This is my number, call me if anything happens, otherwise we will see you at… eight is fine?" he asked, giving it to Ruka.

"Yes, at eight then," my sister nodded.

"It was nice to see you," he said, waving at Patty. "Time to go."

"See you tonight," Patty said with a smile, getting away.

"That was great; I didn't expect to meet them here," Ruka commented, watching them walk away. "We also spared ourselves the hassle tonight."

I nodded, my eyes still at our old friends. It was good indeed, meeting them again. However, seeing them, I was wondering about something else.

"You think they are dating?" I asked my sister and regretted it the very next moment, seeing Ruka's sly expression.

"Perhaps, but why do you ask?"

"No reason," I shrugged and turned to look away, but I felt her gaze on me, along with her silent laugh.

"You can ask them tonight to be sure, if you want."

I wanted to groan; I knew what she was thinking. Just like I knew that she was wrong, yet I found it a waste to argue with her for something like that, so I decided to change the subject.

"Let's get the damn seafood and go home, I'm so tired," I said and started for the store, hearing Ruka giggling behind me.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_Special thanks to my lovely betas __EndlessNight025__ and __nettaigyo__!_

_I hope you liked it and review! ^_^_


	3. Reunion Party

**Chapter 3 – Reunion Party**

_Rua's POV_

"Isn't it strangely familiar?" my sister suddenly asked, changing her expression completely.

"Huh?" I said, confused, but then my memories started to gush.

It was only a month ago since the last time Ruka was scolding me, because I sent the alarm clock at the nearby wall, smashing it completely. Last time I had the excuse of the different time zone, since it was only a week since Ruka and I moved back to Neo Domino City and I was still on London's time. But this time I had _no_ excuse; I simply went to bed late last night after watching some duels on screen. Not the best excuse and surely not enough to save me from Ruka's temper. But since she was right, I endured her scolding, because I knew perfectly well that if I was arguing –even a little- I would have simply dug my grave deeper.

However, the similarities from last month were many.

"And guess what, it's windy outside and today is also the right day for the reunion party."

"You're right," I said with a chuckle. "It's like déjà vu or something."

I was feeling like I went a month back in time. A lot happened within a month; practice, duels, a challenge which I'd accepted and won, an awesome interview from Carly which had me sign many autographs on the streets, a couple of parties and events after duels, joyful and relaxing moments with the old team 5D's members and of course many nights with our old classmates as well. Patty, Bob and Tenpei visited us many times, but Patty came more often than the others for she was hanging around with Ruka a lot.

That wasn't much of a surprise or strange since they were both girls and good friends during school. And Patty was awesome company; funny, cheerful, with lots of humor and really amazing cooking skills. I liked her being around more than I enjoyed when Bob was with us as well, which we found that he wasn't her boyfriend. Ruka found it interesting and never hesitated to tease me about it.

I found it a bit annoying in the beginning, but it didn't bother me a lot; it was a sign that she was all wrong because if I did have an eye on her, then I would feel awkward and embarrassed every time she teased me, especially in front of Patty. And I was fine with it, yet I never denied that she was a very pretty and attractive woman. That plus the fact Patty was amazing company and a damn good cook with a wonderful smile –it was a great wonder why she was still single. I shook my head; it wasn't my business what she was doing in her personal life and I had other things to keep my mind busy.

"Hey, Ruka, you have the address for the meeting?"

My sister nodded. "Yeah, Patty gave it to me; our reunion party is taking place in one of those huge hotels that are near the sea-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I suddenly cut her off, waving my hand at the same time.

"What?!"

"Near the sea?" I repeated and she nodded. "But, Ruka, those hotels are far away from here, and we need more than one hour to get there."

My sister shrugged. "So what? Are you too tired or bored to drive us there?"

"Of course not!" I replied, pursing my lips and getting off my bed. "I'll drive and we'll get there before you even get the chance to say 'party'."

"Yeah, yeah, mister master of speed. First you must take the title from Jack, you know," Ruka giggled, marching to the door. "Aah! Don't forget the training and don't be late, because I won't wait for you."

I made a salute. "Don't worry, I'll be on time!"

…

"_Being __o__n time_?" my sister sneered on a way that made me want to swallow my tongue.

I looked at her and then I wished I didn't; Ruka was standing with her arms crossed onto her chest, tapping her foot – she had been ready for a long time now and I just put on my coat, taking my keys and of course I was too late. I chuckled nervously.

"Umm, I'm sorry, Ruka," I apologized, scratching the back of my head.

My sister huffed, irritated. She was fully dressed, looking gorgeous in her white-pink dress with white boots, and the way she caught her long hair half up and into a couple of braids. But the strict look on her face didn't fit at all.

"You look awesome," I said sheepishly, mostly because I was waiting for a burst.

But to my luck, Ruka just shook her head hopelessly, and taking her coat and purse, headed for the door. "Come, we are already late and I told Patty we would be there at…" she look at her watch, "… half hour from now. But of course you couldn't keep your mind focused and now we will be late."

I hurried after her with a grin. "But we _can_ be there in half an hour, if you want."

"No!" Ruka stated flatly.

"But-"

"No, Rua!" Ruka turned to shot me a glare. "You really think I'll let you drive like the devil on your d-wheel, just to be there some minutes earlier? No, no, and again no! Plus it's dangerous and I have no intentions to get there with the wind and speed completely messing up my hair and clothes."

"Umm, ok," I gave up with a grimace – she had a point, at least with it being dangerous. "By the way, how will Patty get there? How come you didn't ask for us to drive there together?"

Ruka made a soft giggle – I rolled my eyes for I knew exactly what she was thinking. "Well, to be honest, I suggested it to Patty, but she already arranged to go there with Bob."

Getting off Tops, a strong wind hit me in the face and I blinked my eyes –it was so annoying. "Those two are doing a lot of things together," I said, a bit skeptical. "They work together…"

"Their job at the cafeteria is only temporarily and they work together simply because Bob needed a job and Patty's boss was searching for someone to replace a guy. So she performed a service to Bob."

"They are hanging out a lot…"

"It's because they know each other since school years, plus they live on the same street."

"They are getting along pretty well…"

"They've been good friends for many years now."

"Alright, alright!" I snapped, "Why do you have an answer ready for everything? Anyway, I was just thinking that they look good together and that I think they can make it work," I added and as a true gentleman I opened the door of the rented car for tonight so Ruka could enter.

Ruka shook her head with a strange expression on her face. "Aw, Rua, you're so stupid. _Bob and Patty_? They are friends and nothing more," she stated, slipping into her seat.

"Why not?" I asked, making the circle so I could get in as well. "They seem to be getting along pretty well."

"But they don't like each other _that_ way," Ruka said a bit tiredly, putting her belt on. "After all, Patty already likes someone else."

I did the same, starting the car. "Really? Who?"

"Rua, you're so dense!" Ruka stated with a strict tone. "You really have no clue, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Eyes on the road, cowboy! And make sure to get there _fast_ and _safely_."

I rolled my eyes and for the rest of the road we simply chatted over the events of the last weeks; my last victory, my next duel, her new designs etc.

"You know that your last victory and interview made you more popular?"

I made a cocky grin. "Of course, I'm the best!"

"Don't let it get into your head, you know. Carly was the best for writing the amazing article. But can you believe that today I was stopped on the street, being asked by some girl if I was your sister and if I could arrange a meeting with you?"

"Really?" I kept my eyes on the road as we were almost there and I was searching for the right building, but I was surely surprised.

"This is the second time this week, it's getting annoying."

"That's the price of being a celebrity's little sister."

Ruka laughed. "First, you're not a celebrity, yet, and second, we are twins, remember?"

"I'm a couple of minutes older than you," I argued, getting into the hotel's big parking lot.

A man approached. "How can I help you?"

Ruka got two tickets out of her purse. "We are for the reunion party on the first floor."

He nodded, letting us pass. "Have a great time."

"Thanks!" I grinned.

"We are so late, Rua, and it's your fault, you know that," Ruka didn't hesitate to shooting flames at me.

I chuckled nervously, parking the car. "Yeah, and I already apologized for it."

Ruka got out of the car, fixing her dress and touching her hair. "How do I look?" she asked as the strong wind made her hair dance.

"Stunning!" I grinned.

Ruka smiled, flattered, and holding my arm formally, we hurried to go inside.

"Nice hotel," I commented, taking a look around the main entrance.

It was really nice and everything looked really expensive, but then again, it wasn't something new to me. Ruka and I grew up in Tops and our parents had a lot of money. Although, recalling my old memories, I realized for a long time now that money wasn't everything. In fact, we were feeling lonely back there. Fortunately, a certain man appeared to our doorstep, changing our lives forever. If it wasn't for Yuusei, I wouldn't be where I was today.

Ruka nodded, pressing the elevator button. "I can't wait to see everyone after all these years," she muttered, excited. "Except Patty, Bob and Tenpei, I really wonder what the others are doing, like Sly-"

"Aw, _please_!" I cut her off, the same time the elevator's doors open and I stepped inside.

Ruka followed me while looking at me, confused. "What?"

I grunted. "I really don't care about Sly at all. In fact, I'm perfectly fine without knowing what he is doing with his life, as long as he is away."

This time I felt Ruka's eyes on me and I sense her wonder. "What's wrong with Sly, Rua? He was our classmate as well."

"Well, I don't like him!" I snapped and I managed to see a couple of people, from the main hall, turning their eyes on me, before the doors close. "Don't you remember what he was saying about Jack when that imposter appeared?"

"Yeah, but he didn't know Jack like we did."

"It didn't matter, but anyway," I waved my head and hand. "Let's talk about someone else."

Ruka rolled her eyes, although she decided to follow my suggestion. "Don't worry, Rua, in less than a minute we will see them," she said, offering me a smile and a friendly pat on my shoulder.

One of the best things about Ruka was that she was able to cheer me up any time. I smiled as well, just in time for the doors open, revealing a big room with a view of the sea, filled with music and people who were chatting casually with each other and of course it was impossible to not notice the large table on the left wall that was holding the food and the drinks. Immediately I felt like drooling, catching the delicious smell in the air.

"WOW!" I exclaimed. "Lots of people came."

"What did you expect, Rua? Plus, we were late and I bet almost everyone is here already."

Yeah, I forgot to mention that one more thing Ruka could do to me was to throw my mood to the floor.

"Okay, okay, I got the message."

"I'm going to find Patty, are you coming?"

"I'm going to get something to eat. You find Patty and the others and I'll come later."

I heard her giggling, but my eyes were already on the large buffet. I was already wondering how much I should fill my plate when all my thoughts and intentions were interrupted completely.

"Rua?!"

"Rua!"

"Hey, Rua?"

"Huh?" I said, confused, and my eyes widened as three girls ran up to me, nearly holding to not jump on me as well.

"How are you?"

"It's been so long!"

"I saw your last duel, you're so awesome!"

"…" I mouthed like a goldfish out of water, looking back and trying to spot my sister. '_Someone help me_!'

* * *

_Special thanks to my lovely betas __EndlessNight025__ and __nettaigyo__!_

_I hope you liked it and review! ^_^_


	4. Broken Heart

**Chapter 4 – Broken Heart**

_Third Person's POV_

Rua deeply sighed, feeling somehow lighter. He was on the balcony with his sister and the wind was making their hair shuffle. "You're a life savior," he muttered.

"What do you think now about the life of a celebrity?" Ruka was still giggling, although she was rubbing his arm in a comforting way.

"Sis, they were out of control!" Rua said, looking straight into her eyes. "Now I realize why Yuusei was running away from all this and now I think I respect Jack a little bit more."

"Well, Jack was born to be the King, this is something he can easily handle, but Yuusei never wanted the spotlight on him. But, Rua, you're very popular now, and you're getting better, so if you can't handle this-"

"No way, Ruka!" Rua stated, shaking her hand off him – he didn't need comfort anymore. "Of course I can handle it; this is my dream and I'm not going to throw it away because of some crazy fan girls. I'll be the greatest duelist ever and I'll have the biggest fan club in history!"

Ruka made that face. "Rua!? Wake up, please. One minute ago, you were calling me a _life savior_ for coming to take you away from those girls."

Her brother jumped to his feet, feeling a bit offended. "Nah, they just caught me off guard. I never expected them to run up to me like that, that's all."

"If you say so," Ruka shrugged. "I was talking to Bob and Patty when I saw you nearly screaming, that's why I came."

Rua lift a finger. "You don't have to worry anymore. Rua is here and he is ready for everything."

"Okay, okay, but come to have a word with Patty and Bob, she was waiting for you, you know. You came and you didn't even say hi to any them."

"Don't worry, I will; now my fans are keeping me busy." And with that, he hurried to get inside and to his fans, leaving Ruka to shake her head hopelessly.

"Stupid Rua," she muttered.

"Is everything alright?" Patty asked softly.

Ruka tilted her head to look at her friend, forming a smile. "Same old Rua."

"If he changes then he will stop being Rua, after all," the blonde girl said, returning the smile.

"Guess so," Ruka giggled. "Next time you go dust him off those crazy girls and see if he can be that brave."

Patty pointed to herself with a light blush. "Me? Why? You're his sister."

Ruka chose her words carefully. "I am, but you two had no chance to talk or see each other since the moment we came. He didn't even get the chance to see you shining tonight."

Patty blushed a little. "Umm, he-he is busy and…"

"Aw, c'mon, Patty, I'm not as dumb as Rua," Ruka giggled and softly pushed her friend inside. "Come, let's get something to drink and then find Rua. I bet you and I will be ten times of a better company than those crazy fans."

"Alright, I want to see Rua as well."

Sure you do," Ruka giggled and left her friend, to get to the end of the room to get their drinks.

…

_Patty's POV_

…

I took a deep breath and with a light smile, I spotted Rua's back and started in his direction. I was feeling a bit nervous to be honest, but I didn't want it to get to me and keeping me away from him. Rua was always so… well, Rua was Rua. Walking to him, I fixed my dress and hair, wondering if I was looking good. It had been an hour since the twins joined the party but I didn't have the chance to talk to him, so far.

All those girls – heck, it was surprising that there were so many girls in our school – jumped on him, simply because he was now a popular duelist. Because if I remembered correctly – and I was sure I wasn't wrong – none of them cared about him during our school years, because he was a weak duelist, clumsy and hyper. They all ignored him except me; I felt even more nervous getting closer and then I felt a pinch straight to my heart like a warning to not make another step.

'What the…?' I mentally wondered, turning my attention to him instead of my thoughts.

And then I froze. A shadow rushed past through my eyes as if an arrow tore wind, hitting me above my heart that for a moment it stopped beating. A gasp made the air die on my lips and I covered my mouth with my hand, feeling ready to fall apart.

What happened next wasn't really something I could recall in my memory, whenever I wanted; everything was a blur. I remember Rua turning to face me, like something made him to do so, exclaiming, "Patty?! It's not… I mean… What you saw…"

I was feeling tears rolling down my cheeks and a great need to run away; something that, after a moment, I did.

"Patty, what's…?" I thought I heard Ruka's voice near me, like I was next to her and then calling me loudly, "Patty, wait! Patty?!"

But I didn't pay any attention. Hell if I could anyway. My mind had stopped working, my heart was breaking and was ready to smash and burst and I was at the edge of holding myself under control – at least 'til I was away from this stupid room, and that stupid party and the stupid man and…

I was at the middle of the stairs, since I couldn't wait a moment for the elevator to come, when I realized that I was crying, losing all of my self-control. I thought I heard someone calling me again, coming after me, but I was feeling so sad and miserable to care about what was happening around me. All I wanted was to get away from here; get away from _him_, get away from the sight of _him_ and…

I gulped and kept running.

* * *

_Special thanks to my lovely betas __EndlessNight025__ and __nettaigyo__!_

_**Guest**: thanks for reading my story and I'm glad you like it. You do have a point but I meant that Yuusei was Rua's motivation and inspiration to try to become a turbo duelist.  
_

_I hope you liked it and review! ^_^_


	5. Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 5 – Hidden Feelings**

_Rua's POV_

I was feeling awful! Terrible and I hated myself to death right now. How could I? How could I let her…? How could I be such an asshole…?

I pushed off – a bit violently I dare say – the girl that jumped on me, kissing me and tried to run after _her_. My heart was beating fast into my chest, too fast, but it was also aching. I saw her face, I looked into her eyes and Patty looked so… so… I just hated seeing her so sad, I never did before. I always knew Patty as happy and cheerful, but that look on her face…

"Ruka!" I called, spotting her in the crowd and hurried to get to her. I was ready to ask her when the look on her face shut me up.

"What is it, Rua?"

I swallowed hard; Ruka seemed so… so… _cold_? I shook my head to clear up my thoughts. "Have you seen Patty?"

Ruka took a deep breath and let out the air slowly, glancing away. She took a sip from her drink and then I realized that she was holding two glasses instead of one. I was waiting patiently and my sister seemed like she didn't pay attention.

"Ruka, did you hear me?" I asked, starting to lose my patience. "I asked you if you've seen P-"

"Yes, I did," Ruka replied, cutting me off – her voice was cold and sharp and cut like a knife. "Why do you ask?"

"Umm, I think… she saw something and…"

"I know, I saw it too." This time both Ruka's voice and expression became softer. "It looks like you're getting very popular, Rua; I'm happy for you."

I frowned a bit, Ruka not a minute ago looked angry, and now she was smiling. Yet I knew her – she was my twin, after all – and the smile on her face was forced.

I cracked a smile. "Yeah, thanks, but I think Patty wasn't and she-"

"What did you expect, Rua?" Ruka interrupted me, lifting her head to meet my eyes. "Honestly now, what did you expect? Did you expect her to like it? I wouldn't like it at all if I saw the guy I'm in love with kiss another woman."

I needed a moment… two moments… three moments, without saying or doing anything but stare at my sister, absolutely astonished.

"…What?" I finally asked, finding my voice. "She likes… Patty is in…I mean, she…"

Ruka took a deep breath. "You really are blind, Rua?" she asked, but clearly she didn't want any answer. "Patty has liked you ever since we were kids."

Suddenly my mind started to overwork, collecting parts from my recent memories, and putting them all together. It was like a huge puzzle with missing parts that were lost and only now I was able to find them.

_"Well, not all the duels," Bob admitted. "Sometimes I'm too busy, but Patty watched every single one."_

Patty kept a close eye on my career…

"She always liked you and after we returned to Neo Domino, she wanted to be closer to you, she wanted to know you more, and for you to know her more," Ruka continued.

_But from all of them, Patty was coming more often than the others…_

So she wasn't coming because of Ruka –she was actually coming for _me_.

"I believed or I wanted to believe that you were seeing her a bit differently, but I guess I was wrong."

_I never denied that she was a very pretty and attractive woman… Bob and Patty? They are friends and nothing more…_

Patty was an amazing person and I was enjoying her company, but I never saw her… I mean, it never crossed my mind that seriously… But the look on her face was making my heart ache.

"So don't be surprised by her not liking what she saw, it sure hurt her. I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose, yet it wasn't the best thing that could happen to her."

_"After all, Patty already likes someone else… She was waiting for you, you know."_

Patty _did_ like me, she was in love with me ever since we were still in school. But why did I never realize… was I really that stupid?

"Aw, Rua, you're so stupid…"

Guess I was, but not only stupid!

"You really are blind, Rua."

My goodness! What else was I? I never realized, actually I _never_ paid any attention. But I never wanted her to be so sad and the fact that she was because of me was only making me feel worse – _far worse_.

"I saw her running outside, but she didn't answer when I called her and I thought she wanted to be alone, so I gave her some privacy."

I placed a hand above my eyes, trying to get the edge of the messy knot that all my thoughts and feelings were falling into. Everything was tangled and I was feeling too weak on my feet, let alone my mind to get a way out. About a few things I was absolutely positive.

Patty was in love with me…

And I was too blind to notice…

And I hurt her… I _did_ and my heart was in pain as well… so only one thing was left to realize and that last details was enough to make me make up my mind, make up my decision. And that decision was enough to make my body move on its own.

"Rua, where are you going?" my sister asked when I marched away towards the exit.

"To find my sight again," I replied without even bothering to look back.

I got out of the hotel, taking a moment to look around, wondering where she could be. Maybe Patty left, but something was telling me she wasn't far away. The strong wind shuffled my hair and I was ready to make a round trip of the hotel when I saw a small path that was leading from the hotel to a cliff, near the sea. I followed it without much thought and very soon I spotted a small form standing down on the beach. Under the moonlight, with the wind making her long hair and dress move violently with every gust.

She was _gorgeous_! How could I be so blind to not notice it before? And tonight, in her long red with glitter dress that slit up the side of her right leg and her high heeled golden sandals perfectly matched her blonde hair and dark skin…

I swallowed, not even believing that she was so beautiful. Okay, I never denied Patty was pretty, but what I was seeing in front of me wasn't just pretty; Patty was shining in true beauty. And I made her sad. I hurt her and now she was suffering because of me. I couldn't even think of how much I hurt her, by acting so silly.

"Patty…?" I called slowly, getting closer, a bit unsure of how to begin and what to say.

Apparently she wasn't expecting anyone to come, because she jumped at the sound of my voice.

She turned to me with a surprised look, and I bit my lips –her eyes were red and her mascara was ruined, no doubt by tears. And it was all _my fault_.

"Rua?!" she exclaimed after she realized that I was there – she quickly looked away and I sensed her crying silently, which felt like a stab straight to my heart. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry, Patty." I didn't know what else to say since an apology cannot fix a broken glass, but it was all I had right now.

"For what?" she asked with a deep breath – her voice cracked a bit.

"For everything, I guess; for being so stupid, for hurting you like that, for being so blind not to see what was in front me."

"W-what are you talking about?" Patty made a soft chuckle and tried to smile, but soon she gave up and turned her head away. "Everything is fine…"

"Patty, I swear, that girl jumped on me, kissing me, without even showing or even… I mean, _she_ kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. In fact, I didn't even want her to do such a thing. She forced herself on me…"

"R-really?" she made an attempt to face me, but before her eyes met mine, she turned away again, sniffling her nose. "I mean… it's okay, you're quite popular and you have many fan girls that are not that bad looking... and…"

"Look at me, Patty," I requested, but she didn't obey – she kept looking away.

"No, it's fine, and if you're apologizing for that, then you don't have too… Really…"

I placed both of my hands on her shoulder, turning her softly so I could see her face. She didn't resist but she kept her gaze down. I took a deep breath, gritting my teeth – there was water on her cheeks.

"Look at me, Patty," I requested again, softly and in a low voice.

This time she obeyed, lifting her eyes to meet mine. I could see the tears that were shining between her eyelashes. I held her face, with both hands, gently, like it was made of glass.

"That girl back there and every other girl mean nothing to me, Patty. And none of them will even interest me, not as long as I can have you by my side."

Wonder filled her eyes and I felt my cheeks burning, the very next moment. Did I just confess to her? Simple as that… and I was still peering into her eyes. Blushing crazily, I left her as it was my turn to look away – I needed a moment to gain my self-control back.

"Rua… is this… true?" Patty slowly asked tensely, getting closer to me, and touching my arm.

I swallowed all my embarrassment and nodded, forcing myself to look at her again. After all, if I wanted her to believe me – especially after seeing me kissing another girl – I should at least look her in the eyes.

"It is true and I'm really sorry for being such an idiot to only realize it now, but…" I hesitated a bit, biting my tongue. "But… I _like you_, Patty. I like you a whole lot."

Saying that finally, made me feel lighter inside, like a heavy burden lifted up from my shoulders. My eyes were locked with Patty's, which weren't sad anymore. There was no shadow in them and no pain or suffering. In fact, Patty's expression and whole face wasn't sad anymore. Her eyes might still be wet and puffy, her makeup was totally destroyed, but she was still gorgeous and her smile was so bright… her lips were so warm and soft… and I was simply standing before her, admiring her whole beauty, feeling like my stomach suddenly filled with butterflies –it wasn't that much of a bad feeling, just strange.

I saw Patty smiling – this time without pretending or faking it — as my eyes were traveling from her shining eyes to her soft lips and up again…

Patty made a soft chuckle. "You can kiss me, you know."

I needed no second thought, hell I didn't even needed a first one to understand what she just told me, and my lips were already on hers, kissing her. My hands cupped her face again and I sensed hers pressing against the back my neck, kissing me back.

The sensation was one of a kind. It had nothing to do with the kiss the previous girl gave me – actually, there wasn't really any competition – Patty's was sweet and soft yet passionate and the previous one was dry and cold, with no emotion, and above that, I didn't even want it.

Some moments later, I broke the kiss, allowing both of us to breathe. I rested my forehead on hers, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Wow," I muttered.

Patty looked at me with wonder. "What?"

"I should've been blind… Because now I'm able to see you –the _real_ you!"

Patty only smiled more, and tilting at the tips of her toes, it was her who crushed her lips hard on mine, kissing me passionately, like she was trying to express all her feelings for me through that kiss.

I closed my eyes, kissing her back as my hands hugged her, bringing her closer to my body. Everything I was feeling was new to me, but I was more than willing to dive into them, without any misgivings or scruples.

**The end at FFnet**

* * *

_This is the 5th and last chapter I'll post at FFnet. There __**will be a 6th chapter**__, but because it will have mature __content I'll post it at my __**AFF**__ account (__link is at my profile__) this Sunday. If anyone wants to read it, will have to visit my __**AFF**__ profile._

_Special thanks to my lovely betas __EndlessNight025__ and __nettaigyo__!_

_I hope you liked it and review! ^_^_


End file.
